The present invention relates to building-size enclosures which can be disassembled and transported, such as an enclosure in which objects such as automobiles can be painted and dried.
Building-size enclosures used for activities such as the painting of automobiles for example have, in some cases, been constructed in a manner which enables the enclosure to be disassembled and transported to a different site. Such a capability has particular utility to businesses which rent such enclosures for temporary use. Typically, such enclosures will comprise upstanding frames to which are fastened sheet metal panels to define the sides and roof of the enclosure. One particularly evident shortcoming associated with such enclosures involves the considerable amount of time required to assemble (and disassemble) the components of the enclosure, due to the many fasteners, e.g., bolts, which are employed to bolt the sheet metal panels to each other and to the frames. This shortcoming is further complicated if, as is often the case, the pre-drilled holes for receiving the bolts do not properly line-up with one another and/or if the bolts and nuts become rusted.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the type discussed above.
Another object is to provide a building-size enclosure which is quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
A further object is to provide such an enclosure whose assembly and disassembly involves a minimal number of fasteners.
An additional object is to provide such an assembly wherein cables provide a substantial portion of the forces holding the enclosure components together.